My Pokémon Adventures (in Unova)
by isaacmvelez
Summary: Isaac and Kevin, two best friends, start their Pokémon journey together, but go on separately. Let's follow Isaac as he works together with his Pokémon to win the Gym Challenges, and the Unova League! Also, what's Team Plasma planning? Even the Legendaries are feeling uneasy... My first story ever, so Read and Review! Rated T for Poké-violence, some language, and maybe other stuff.
1. Nuvema Town and a Starter

**My Pokémon Adventures (In Unova)**

**Chapter 1- Nuvema Town and a Starter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles. My character is my own creation, based off of Sora (Kingdom Hearts, anyone?) with spiky black hair, a dark gray short sleeved jacket with black cargos just below the knees (use your imagination to picture him), and black and gray running shoes.

* * *

Isaac woke up to a very bright room. His first thought: '_IT BURNS!' W_hen his eyes adjusted, his dad was standing by the window.

"You should have woke up sooner. Now you might be late!" his father scolded. He then proceeded to exit the room.

Isaac got up, stretched, and then thought about what today was. With a jolt, he spun around to look at his alarm clock. Sure enough, it read 10:40 AM. He had twenty minutes to get to the Professor's Lab. Isaac hurried around his room, grabbed his usual clothes, took a quick shower, and grabbed a Pop Tart for breakfast as he left his house, saying, "Bye!"

He thought about the day before: his birthday. He had turned 14 on March 1st. He thought about it more as he jogged to the Lab. He woke up late today; he usually woke up at six to seven in the morning to do chores. After, he would watch real battles on TV or YouTube. Of course, he would play video games too. Soon, Isaac would get to be in battles of his own, that's why he was going to see the Professor.

He was just halfway through the town when he saw something unusual. When Isaac just happened to look at the sky, a red streak zipped by at around cloud level. His curiosity caused him to stop and stare as it passed by. It faded from view just as Isaac remembered he was in a hurry, so he continued at a brisk pace.

Then the Lab came into view. It was a fairly small building, containing the necessities for life and tools for scientific work. Isaac knew this because he worked with the Professor on scientific experiments on multiple occasions. He slowed to a walk to enter the Lab. As he passed through, he greeted the scientists he knew. When he was near the back, where he knew the Professor was, his best friend (and soon-to-be biggest rival), Kevin jogged up to him. Kevin has red hair (short and uneven, very evil looking to him), wears red and black long sleeved shirts, no matter the temperature, and red cargo pants. His shoes are always red (he really likes red).

"Hey Isaac! Sleep well?" he joked.

"Yes, I did in fact. You ready for this?" Isaac asked, as the two friends kept heading to the back.

"Of course! I didn't pack all my stuff for nothing. Hey, I think that when we get going, both of us should travel separately. You know, so we can train at our own pace, and not know what the other has been doing. That makes it more exciting, right?" Kevin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Isaac agreed as they entered where the Professor was. She was sitting at a laptop connected to a machine that was analyzing three red and white spheres with a button in the middle of each. Professor Juniper is the youngest of the five professors, and is the only female of them. She always had her hair in a bun, and always wore a lab coat. Her father is also called Professor Juniper (confusing much?).

"Hi Professor," Isaac and Kevin said at the same time. Professor Juniper finished scanning and turned around.

"Hey! How are you boys doing this fine day? You were making me wonder if you were coming or not, " she said, getting up and walking over.

"We're good. Anyway, it's only two minutes after eleven! Me and Isaac were just talking, that's all." Kevin explained.

"Hahaha! You and your excuses Kevin! Nevertheless, you guys ready to start your adventure?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Isaac and Kevin exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright! Let's go get the things you'll need. Isaac, I was informed that you need a new backpack, correct?" Professor Juniper guessed, leading them to a table with four trays containing different items. Isaac nodded silently as she handed him a single-strap backpack, and Kevin took his bag off his back. She instructed them where to put the items in the first two trays in their bags to maximize their space. When they finished putting potions, status restores, Pokéfood, and Pokédollars in their bags, she placed the other two trays in front of them.

"Here are five spare Pokéballs and your PokéDex. The Pokéballs go into the right pocket. Your PokéDex has this case to clip onto your belt for easy access." she instructed them. "The PokéDex already has your Trainer ID registered to it, so don't lose it! Now, let's go and get you guys a Pokémon!" Professor Juniper turned to lead them to the scanning machine.

"Isaac, since your birthday was yesterday, you get first dibs," Kevin told him, gesturing to the three Pokéballs. Isaac walked up to them. He knew what Pokémon were in the Pokéballs: the right held Oshawott, the middle contained Tepig, and the one on the right had Snivy inside.

"This one," he decided, picking up Snivy's Pokéball. Kevin chose the one in the middle.

"Hey, Isaac! How about a battle before we separate?" Kevin suggested.

"Sure. I want to see how Snivy battles," Isaac agreed.

"I'll be the judge. Normal battling rules apply: when one Trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue, the other one wins!" the Professor said. The three went outside to the Lab's battle field. Isaac was on the left, Kevin on the right.

"Tepig, let's go!" Kevin shouted, throwing the Pokéball in the air, and in a flash of light, the fire pig was revealed. Both Trainers scanned Tepig with their new PokéDexes.

"There is a headset in a compartment on the back of the PokéDex. Put it on your ear!" Professor Juniper said. When Isaac put it on, he was surprised to hear Tepig speak: _"Hey! Who's my opponent? Hurry up already!" _That's when He realized the headpiece was a translator!

"Alright, Snivy, let's win our first battle together!" Isaac called out, throwing the Pokéball upwards. "_Let's do this!"_ he heard Snivy announce, but it was weird. It sounded like a female, not a male, and he thought all starter Pokémon were male. When he checked the PokéDex, Snivy, sure enough, was a girl. Isaac looked through her moves and became shocked when he saw Attract. _'Perfect!'_ he thought. "Snivy, use leer!" Snivy did, and Tepig winced.

"Tackle, Tepig!" Kevin ordered. The fire-type launched himself at Snivy and landed the attack. Snivy was knocked down, but got up fast.

"Okay, you use Tackle!" Snivy's Tackle wasn't as strong as Tepig's, but it still looked like it hurt.

"Tail Whip!" Kevin told Tepig.

"Quick, use Attract!" Isaac said to Snivy. Snivy was faster, so she winked at Tepig before he could react, and he stopped to gawk at the grass snake. "Now, Tackle with maximum strength!" Isaac directed. Snivy said, "_Okay!",_ ran full speed at the fire pig, and Tackled him hard. Tepig flew towards a surprised looking Kevin, who caught him, but, due to science, forces, and power, fell down.

"Tepig is unable to battle. Snivy and Isaac are the winners!" Professor Juniper signified.

"Yes! We won!" Isaac ran up to Snivy and picked her up in a hug. "Great job Snivy. Are you hurt or anything?" he asked. "_No, I'm not hurt. It's just a scratch."_ Snivy answered. "We're going to be the best partners Unova has ever seen!" Isaac said. "_Yes, I'm sure we will." _she acceded.

Kevin put Tepig back in his ball, and walked over as Snivy got onto Isaac's shoulder. "Great battle you two. Man, Isaac! It's like you were born to battle! Here's the prize money." He handed Isaac 500 PokéDollars. "Well, I'm going to the Pokémon center to heal, and then I'll be off. See you on the road bro! Thanks for the stuff Professor!" Isaac and Kevin shook hands and waved goodbye to each other.

"Thanks for everything, Professor Juniper. I have to go and pack now. Bye!" Isaac said as he waved to the Professor and started the walk back to his house to get ready for his journey.

* * *

A/N: My first story! I will be switching point of views (POV) next chapter, which starts Isaac's journey on Route 1! Will Isaac catch any Pokémon on Route 1? Will he ever find out what that red streak in the sky was? Will I stop asking obscure questions? (Maybe) All this next chapter! Remember: Read, Review, Comment/Flame, Something!


	2. Journey Start! Nuvema Town & Route 1

**My Pokémon Adventures (in Unova)  
**

**Chapter 2- Journey Start! Nuvema Town and Route 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

* * *

**POV- Isaac**

I went into my room (it's nothing special, so I won't waste time describing it) to pack my stuff. I took off my bag, packed my clothes, portable tent, a compact sleeping bag, & an extra blanket, and I put it back on. Then, in the kitchen, I packed food items that wouldn't spoil for a while (Ex. canned foods, granola bars). I called, "Snivy, let's go!" She climbed onto my shoulder, and we headed out. We asked each other questions about our past, until we reached the end of Town, and the beginning of Route 1.

I checked the time: 6 o'clock PM. "Hey, Snivy. Do you see any Oran berry trees?" I asked.

_"Uhh, no-oh wait! Over there!"_ Snivy pointed past a Trainer towards a tree bearing round, blue berries. I started towards the tree.

"Hey! Hey! Hey you! Hey you! You! You!" the Trainer yelled as I just ignored him. He then pushed me to the ground. Snivy got luckier than me, jumping off my shoulder and landing on her feet. I fell on the ground, but the ground was soft so I didn't break my nose upon impact (it was a hard shove!). "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed. I got up, brushed myself off, and turned to him. He appeared to be a buff youngster (was he doing drugs?).

"What the heck, man?" I faulted him. "What was that for?"

"Nobody ignores me! Or goes near my tree." the Trainer responded. "You got a problem with it? How about a battle? That pathetic Snivy couldn't beat a Magikarp." he sneered. Now, I tend to be calm in these situations, and just shake it off. However, he insulted my Snivy. He needed to learn some respect.

"You ready to win another battle?" I asked her.

She gave me a confident look and told me, _"Are you kidding? He needs to be taught something from a battle."_

I turned to the youngster, "Alright, I accept your challenge. 1000 is the wager."

He appeared stunned to hear my offer, then he recovered. "Sure, but you better have the money to pay up." Then, the two went to an area with fifty feet in front of each other. "Go, Patrat!" he said. I took out my PokéDex, and registered the Patrat.

"Snivy, let's go!" I called. She then jumped in front of me, about twenty feet from the Patrat. "Use Attract!" She attempted an Attract, but it did nothing on the Patrat. The Trainer just laughed. _'Hmm, the Patrat must be a female then,'_ I thought.

"Tackle, now!" he commanded. The Patrat flew at Snivy with speed that could be tough to beat. Snivy got knocked down, but she got up as I told her, "Use your Tackle!" Snivy Tackled the Patrat, and she landed on her back (the Patrat, not Snivy).

The battle continued that way, with more Tackles than a person could count, and many scratches & bruises were accumulated, until the other Trainer called, "Enough, Patrat! Time to finish them off! Use Iron Tail!" The Patrat's tail glowed with a metallic hue as she prepared the attack. I didn't know what to say, _'A Patrat that knows Iron Tail, wow.'_ I looked to Snivy, and was shocked that her tail was glowing too, but with a greener hue than the Patrat's.

I searched my PokéDex for the move, and learned it was Leaf Blade. A little desperate, I called, "Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Snivy sprang at the opponent just as the Patrat launched herself at Snivy. The two attacks collided, creating a flash of light and a shockwave that knocked me and the Trainer down. When I got up and could see again, Patrat had fainted. Snivy looked hurt, badly, from the intense battle. As I ran to Snivy, I heard the other Trainer yelp, return his Patrat to it's Pokéball, throw down the prize money, and run off, probably for his mother. I looked over Snivy as I knelt by her, saying, "Oh Arceus," then I glanced at the Oran tree. I dashed over, climbed it and grabbed three berries. I then jumped down, sprinted to Snivy, and fed her two of the berries I had. I then grabbed my bag off my back, took out a potion, and used it on Snivy. Her wounds started to heal, slowly. I tended to her for a round an hour, until she had no visible scratches or bruises. "Ah, what a relief." I sighed.

Looking at my Xtransceiver, I grabbed the tent, the sleeping bag, and the blanket out of my bag. As I set up camp, I repeatedly glanced at Snivy, hoping she'd be alright. After the tent was set up, I placed Snivy inside, on the extra blanket. When I was outside the tent, I ate the third Oran berry. It tasted sweet, like a blueberry. _'No wonder Pokémon like it so much.'_ I thought. When I was done, I crawled into the tent, and into my sleeping bag. I took one last look at Snivy before I closed my eyes while sleep took me over.

I woke up next morning feeling oddly refreshed. I looked next to me, but all I saw was an empty blanket. I crawled out of the tent, stood up, and stretched. Looking around, I didn't see Snivy anywhere around the area. 'Where is she?' I thought. I looked to the sky and thought about where she could be when I saw something moving in the trees. "Snivy, why are you up there? Come down," I called.

_"I thought you would be mad at me for losing to a Patrat,"_ she said, her voice breaking.

"Well, for one thing, we actually won the battle. Second, why would I be mad? Any Pokémon could lose to a Patrat if it was well trained. If we lost, we would just need to train more," I explained. She dropped down from the tree, onto my head.

_"For real?"_ she sniffled.

"Yes, for real," I assured Snivy. She hugged my head in response. I walked to the tent, and grabbed my bag, along with the blanket and sleeping bag, out of it. I then started to pack up the tent. When I finished, I climbed the Oran tree and grabbed four more. I climbed down and handed one to Snivy, put two in my bag, and kept one out for me. As we continued through the Route, we ate the berries. By midday, we had seen no Trainers, and were passing by Route 17.

_"Wow, no Trainers who want to battle in about six hours!"_ Snivy examined.

"Okay, Snivy, how about some training?" I asked.

She looked at me and agreed, _"Yes, I shall train for future battles. That last battle was almost a loss, and the Oran berries really helped."_ I walked into the trees to find an area ideal for training. I took out my PokéDex, and checked the map feature.

"According to the map, the first gym is in Straiton City, which is after Route 2. That means we have extra time to train." I said. Snivy nodded as I found the perfect place to train. "Alright, you and me are training together. We should start with speed; we're going to run through the trees around the area. Then, strength. You will Tackle and use Leaf Blade on the trees around here. Finally, we'll work on defense. While I throw rocks at you, you must either evade them or knock them back." I explained.

_"That sounds reasonable, but why are you training too?"_ Snivy queried.

"I need to become stronger too, and both of us training will motivate us to do better," I answered.

_"I understand, so let's start!"_ Snivy said.

"Ahh," I sighed as I landed in my sleeping bag. Snivy did the same, but on her blanket. We had trained for around seven hours, and only stopped to eat. It was very intense, as we both attained scratches and bruises from the trees & rocks. To heal up, we ate the last two Oran berries, and found another one at the edge of the clearing. So, I took some and packed them in my bag. Then, with difficulty, I set up the tent. After we got comfortable, we fell in the darkness that was sleep.

I woke up next morning to a cry.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Oran berries work on humans. Remember: this is my story, so I want Trainers on Route 1 and Oran trees, they can and will appear. What made that cry? Was it Snivy, another Pokémon, or a human? Will Isaac ever find out what the red streak was (from Ch. 1)? Have I asked enough questions to blow your head off in aggravation? Many things happen next chapter, so stay tuned! Read and Review! *Next chapter: Chapter 3- A new friend!(Or enemy?)


	3. A New Friend!(Or Enemy?)

**My Pokémon Adventures (in Unova)  
**

**Chapter 3- A New Friend! (Or Enemy?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

* * *

**POV- ?**

These strange two-legged humans (at least, that's what my parents had called them) dragged me away from my parents. They appeared to be sleeping, but I knew they weren't. They were gone. Forever. When They came, They did something to my parents as they tried to protect me. In a flash of light, they fell, never to rise again. I cried, yet the humans still took me. I didn't know They could be so cruel! I kicked and scratched, but I got a few scratches of my own. Then, They punched me and I cried out in pain. Before I blacked out, I hoped I could get away from Them somehow.

**POV- Isaac**

"Whu-?" I yelled as I woke from a fitful dream. Snivy got up too and looked at me worryingly. Then, after a few awkward seconds, I heard a cry of pain. I got out of the tent and gazed towards the source.

Snivy told me, _"We should check it out. Maybe we could help them." _I nodded, and we ran into the trees. After a few minutes, we reached a clearing with two people, a boy and girl. They looked around twenty-five. The boy had what appeared to be a gun at his waist, and held a Pokémon in his arms. I registered it in my PokéDex as they turned around. '_Whoa, a Shinx! That's rare in Unova!' _I thought.

"Hey, a Snivy! I'll be willing to take it off your hands, without any trouble." The girl suggested.

"How about, no. You can let the Shinx go though." I replied. I glanced around and saw two Luxray on the ground (as I later learned, through PokéDex search). They didn't seem to be on this planet anymore. That made my blood boil, but I tried not to show it. _'They took down two Pokémon for a smaller one? I don't think so.' _

"Hey, you're kind of brave, sticking up for the thing. A battle decides what we do." She held up a Pokéball, emphasizing her point.

_"Bring it on!" _Snivy challenged, even though she knew the poacher couldn't understand her. Snivy jumped in front of me as the poacher threw a Pokéball out. A Drilbur appeared, which I registered in my PokéDex.

"One hit! Use Drill Run!" The poacher ordered. The Drilbur formed a drill shape and spun at a high speed, straight for Snivy.

"Jump, and use Leaf Blade!" I told her. She jumped as her tail glowed green, and brought it down on the Drilbur. It was knocked over, and Snivy must have hit a critical spot because it was KO'd.

"Huh? Argh! How'd I lose? Bill, your turn. You do this." The girl returned her Drilbur and grabbed the Shinx from Bill as he walked up.

"Pawniard, go!" Bill said. I registered it too in my PokéDex. When I looked at it, I saw blades covering its body. I realized that Snivy could become seriously injured in the fight.

"Snivy, are you sure you want to fight? You could get hurt badly!" I asked.

_"Yes, I have to help the Shinx. Your concern is appreciated, though." _She explained.

"Okay, but be careful with its blades," I warned.

"Slash now!" Bill ordered. Pawniard charged Snivy and slashed its blades at her. Snivy evaded most, but accumulated scratches and cuts from what did hit her.

"Leaf Blade on its back!" I called. Snivy somersaulted over it and smacked her glowing tail into the Pawniard's back. The Pawniard collapsed on one knee, but got back up.

Bill smirked, "You can't win against me. Slash once more."

As it came towards Snivy, I told her, "Use the trees to dodge!" She jumped into the trees, leaping from one branch to the next to avoid the Slash attack. _'Huh, we'll have to use the special move after all.' _I thought. "Snivy! Magical Leaf on the Pawniard's back!" I exclaimed.

She learned the move yesterday during our training, but had used up a lot of energy from forming them out of nothing. I suggested using the leaves from the trees, as that would not cost as much energy. I'm not sure how she learned it, either. As I learned from my PokéDex, Snivy cannot learn Magical Leaf normally.

Snivy started to glow a little as leaves fell from the trees. Then, the leaves started to glow and sped towards the Pawniard. It didn't notice them until they hit it in the back. It landed headfirst into the ground, getting stuck by the blade on its head.

"Hmm…" Bill said.

I used this as an opening: "Quick, Leaf Blade!" Snivy's tail glowed green when she jumped from the tree. She spun in the air to create momentum, and slammed her tail on the Pawniard's back. Fortunately, it looked pained from the hit. Unfortunately, it used the hit to loose itself from the ground.

"Slash, Pawniard!" The Pawniard charged Snivy once again.

"Dodge them Snivy! When you see an opening, use Magical Leaf, full power!" I called. She evaded most of the Slash attack, but, yet again, not all. She was getting slower, but thankfully the Pawniard was too. Its attacks were weaker also. Then, Pawniard hesitated to catch its breath. Snivy loosed another Magical Leaf wave and hurled them at it. Pawniard turned to get a face-full of the leaves, and got knocked out.

"Pawniard, return." Bill recalled it. "You're strong for a starting Trainer. Take the Shinx. Next time, we will be the winners instead. We'll also take that Snivy from you, and you'll feel our wrath!" The girl gaped at him, then dropped the Shinx. She threw down a smoke bomb, and when the smoke cleared, they weren't there anymore.

"Snivy!" I cried and ran over to her. She looked worse than I thought.

_"I'm fine...OW!"_ She collapsed and I caught her. I pulled two potions out of my bag and used one on her cuts. She winced a lot while I did this, so I grabbed an Oran berry out of the bag an handed it to her.

"Eat this while I work on the Shinx." I commanded. I walked over to it with the other potion and sprayed its wounds. There were more scratches and cuts on it than Snivy. While its cuts closed up, I looked at my Xtransceiver: the time read noon. I picked up the Shinx and Snivy as I stalked back to the tent. "After I pack up camp, we need to head to the next town." I pulled out my PokéDex and studied the map. "Accumula Town is the only town on this Route. First stop is the Pokémon Center, then we can train some more." I planned when we reached the tent. I put down Snivy and the Shinx to pack.

After I finished, I picked up the Shinx, and Snivy climbed onto my shoulder. _"I'm going to sleep if you need me. That Pawniard tired me out."_ Snivy stated. She curled around my neck and fell asleep. I continued down Route 1 with no Trainers bothering me. There were youngsters, who gave me odd looks (what with a Snivy curled around my neck and a Shinx in my arms), but otherwise left me to my business.

Accumula Town was just as small as my PokéDex had depicted: its size was about one square mile. There were many stores, with apartment buildings scattered about. The Pokémon Center was in the middle, which made it not too hard to locate. I strolled in to be greeted by a Nurse. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" Whom I knew to be Nurse Joy asked. Snivy woke up, stretched and yawned. She jumped onto the counter as I placed Shinx there too.

"I need you to make sure Snivy's alright, and help this Shinx." I explained. "I would also like a room to stay in."

"Okay, Audino bring these two to the back." A Pokémon came out from behind the counter with a stretcher and placed the Shinx on it, while Snivy sat on it. The Audino (already registered in my PokéDex) took them to a back room as the Nurse handed me a key. "Here, In will call you when your Pokémon are ready."

"Thanks." I said. I took the key, and headed to my room where I was staying.

After I took a nice shower, Nurse Joy called the PokéCenter phone in my room. She said that we needed to talk. I came up to the front desk, and the Nurse gave me an accusing look. "If you did that to the Shinx, you shouldn't be a Trainer. "

"What? I didn't do anything to the Shinx. Honestly. I just started out. On Route 1, I saw the Shinx wounded in the trees. So I used a potion on it and took it here. " I stated. I didn't tell her the whole truth because if I did, I would end up being questioned by her and Officer Jenny (I watched enough crime shows on TV to know this).

She studied my expression, then sighed. "You're being truthful. That's good. However, now we must find out who did do this. Anyway, the Shinx has many internal injuries. It'll have to stay overnight."

"That's fine by me. It's not mine after all." I agreed.

"There's a problem, I have to ask you to take it. Shinx are very rare in Unova, as you should know. That means many people and Trainers will want it, to either sell off for money, or to brag. Neither of those options are good. You seem like a nice Trainer, based on how your Snivy looks around you: calm, confident, and safer."

I said, "Wow, and we just started our journey, too. She already trusts me that much?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Snivy make excellent partners, due to their speed and intelligence. They know when they are with the right Trainer. Your Snivy seems to trust you with her life. That is a high honor: it shows how good you are as a Trainer, despite being with you so short of a time." She turned around. "Audino, bring Snivy out."

The Feeling Pokémon brought her out on a stretcher. She had no trace of any wounds on her. "Hey Snivy." I greeted her.

"_Hey." _She said as she climbed onto my shoulder.

"So, will you take the Shinx with you?" Nurse Joy asked me. I thought about it, and decided two was better than one.

"Sure, 'three's a crowd' as my dad used to say." I recited. I thought in my head, _'If I can't befriend it, what will I do then? Those poachers probably left a thought in the Shinx's head: humans are evil. That could be a issue when trying to gain its trust.' _

Nurse Joy looked relieved, nonetheless. "Okay, I'll call you in the morning to come get it."

I nodded, then turned to go back to my room. I landed on the bed, and sighed. "What a day. I'm so tired. Ahh." I yawned.

_"Today was easy enough. Our future will be tougher, what with Gym Battles, Trainers, your Friend and Rival challenging you at random times throughout your journey." _Snivy elaborated. I stared at her, wondering if she was mocking me or something, then decided better of it.

"Goodnight Snivy." I yawned again as I turned out the light.

Snivy curled up on the pillow. _"Goodnight Isaac." _We fell into a nice, comforting sleep.

I woke up, yawning yet again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I replayed yesterday in my head. I turned around to see Snivy stretching on the pillow. "Morning. Sleep well?" I asked. She nodded, and sat up. Then, our stomachs rumbled in unison. "Uhh, looks like were both hungry." I glanced at my Xtransceiver. "It's already eight. I'll go get some pancakes." I said, leaving the room.

I got to the Cafeteria and ordered two stacks of pancakes. When I got back into the room, I gave Snivy her plate and we filled our stomachs with the food. After we finished, I turned on the TV to watch some news. At about nine-fifteen, the phone rang.

Nurse Joy sounded urgent. "Come to the front desk quickly! The Shinx you brought in is missing!" Snivy and I exchanged glances, then she got onto my shoulder. I grabbed my bag, PokéDex, and the key to the room as I ran out the door, sprinting to the front desk.

* * *

A/N: Isaac can sleep with the headpiece on, as it is a small ear bud-like device. Yes, it is extremely hard to break. Another thing: it can only be used when the PokéDex is within range. My PokéDex has apps on it, and will be upgraded to hold more apps. The first app is the Town Map (Why is it called the Town Map anyways? It should be called the Regional Map.). The second is introduced in Chapter 4, the PC Phone app. This one can call the Pokémon Center you are closest to (or select a Pokémon Center from the list to call). This is important because Isaac might need to find a Pokémon Center fast, and needs a fast route to it. He didn't have it until he got to the Accumula Town PokéCenter (I left out that part. It was boring anyway, as she was explaining the app's usage.) The PokéDex can either run using battery power, solar power, or charging it at Pokémon Centers.

Now, time for my annoyingly-obscure-questions-that-I-could-answer-in-the-next-Chapter-or-not! Where did the Shinx go? Why did it leave? Will Isaac catch it or not? WHAT WAS THAT RED STREAK IN THE SKY BACK IN CHAPTER 1? WHAT DID I HAVE FOR DINNER FIVE NIGHTS AGO? *I pause to catch my breath* Find out some more stuff in Chapter 4- A New Friend!(Or Enemy?)Part 2! Remember to Read & Review!


	4. A New Friend!(Or Enemy?) Part 2

**My Pokémon Adventures (in Unova)  
**

**Chapter 4- A New Friend!(Or Enemy?)Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

* * *

**POV- Isaac**

When we reached the front desk, Nurse Joy was already standing there, waiting for us. "Where did it escape from, and to where?" I inquired.

"It appeared to escape through the window in the room, since it was open. Besides, I made sure the door was closed, so that's the only other exit."

"Show me which window." I told her as we headed outside. The Nurse led us to a window in the back. "Okay, thanks." Snivy and me traversed down the alley in front of the window. " Keep a sharp eye out for Shinx," I requested. We walked for around an hour, Snivy asking Pokémon if they saw a Shinx, and me questioning other people for the same result. We had no luck, and decided against asking suspicious characters, for they might feel like capturing the Shinx for themselves.

Eventually, with Snivy on my shoulder, I got to the edge of Town, which was the start of Route 2. I pulled out my PokéDex and contacted Nurse Joy. "Hello? Okay, I think the Shinx exited Town. It must have been confused, and tried to search for something familiar. So it came to Route 2." I explained.

"That sounds logical. You check out there, while I ask Officer Jenny to check around Town." I closed the PokéDex, looking around. I spotted a forest off to the side, and decided to search in there, thinking that the Shinx would feel safer under the cover of trees, rather than the open road.

We walked for what seemed like hours, when we heard some rustling. I passed some bushes, and saw the Shinx, jumping to try and reach some berries.

"Hey there, Shinx. Can we talk?" I asked softly. The Shinx stopped, turned towards me, and growled.

_"You work for those monsters, don't you?! All of you will pay for what happened to my parents!" _Shinx exclaimed, albeit with a hint of fear. I heard its voice, and checked my PokéDex: female. I thought for a second, then shook my head.

"No, you got the wrong idea. I'm fighting _against_ them, not _with_ them. Ask Snivy: I'm here to help you." She studied me for a moment.

_"Prove it."_ Shinx told me. I closed my mouth, at a loss for words. _'How could I prove it?'_ I thought. Then it hit me: _'__I have to show I don't mean any harm towards her.'_

"Snivy, get down for a bit." I beckoned. Snivy gave me a confused look, then jumped down. I walked up to the trunk of the tree bearing pink, heart-shaped berries, and started climbing up. When I made it to the Pecha berries, I cut my arm on a stray branch. I fought the pain as I grabbed ten berries, and got back down. I gave Shinx three, Snivy one, and placed the rest in my bag.

_"Are you okay?" _Snivy asked while eating the berry.

I forced a smile. "Yes, it's just a scratch." I replied. She didn't look convinced, however, and the slow trickle of blood running down my arm wasn't helping. I stood there watching as Shinx ate the last berry.

She growled a small, "_Thanks." _then padded off. Snivy and I glanced at each other; I shrugged, so we followed. I pulled out my PokéDex, and contacted the Accumula Town Pokémon Center.

"Hello? Oh, Isaac. Did you find the Shinx?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, but we're not heading there just yet. I have to gain her trust first, I guess. We are in the forest on Route 2."

"Oh, wait! You said the forest on Route 2? You must leave there at once! That area is very dangerous!" She cried urgently.

"Hold on, what's in here?"

"I shouldn't tell you… it's better that you just get out of there." She hung up.

I ran in front of Shinx and stopped, making her stop too. _"Hey, what are you doing?" _she demanded.

"Look, we need to get out of here. This forest is dangerous."

_"How so?" _She remarked. I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard a weird sound, like gurgling.

**POV- 3rd (Accumula Town PokéCenter)**

After she hung up, Nurse Joy thought about alerting Officer Jenny. '_They might get attacked.' _She thought to herself. She decided to dial the number.

"Hello? Nurse Joy?" Officer Jenny answered.

"Hello. This is about the Shinx situation. The Trainer found the Shinx on Route 2. So now that problem was solved. Yet, another arises: their position is in the Forest.

"No! It's not safe in there!" Officer Jenny cried.

"Yes, I alerted them. They didn't seem to know it was risky to travel there."

"I'm on my way now." Officer Jenny hung up the phone. _'I hope they are all right' _Nurse Joy thought.

**POV- Isaac**

After the first sound, we froze to listen. Then, the same gurgling, but it was somewhat closer. That's when we turned and ran. Snivy was back on my shoulder, and I asked Shinx if she wanted to be carried.

_"Fine… on your… head then…"_ she panted. Shinx jumped into my arms, and I placed her on my head. I pulled out my PokéDex as I ran, looking at the map to lead us out of this forest. Yet, the creature was catching up to us, I knew.

Just as we reached a few trees from the end, a giant bug leaped over my head in front of us. I stopped, said, "Whoa!" and scanned it with my PokéDex. After I put it away, the Pokémon stared at me hungrily.

_"Uh, Isaac? I think the spider wants to eat something." _Snivy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, Galvantula really like electricity too," I replied. Shinx whimpered, and shook a little on my head.

_"It wants to eat me!" _She clutched my head.

"Hey, don't worry. Snivy and I will protect you." I told her. The Galvantula lunged forward suddenly, and I sprung backwards. I growled at us when it missed. "I think we'll have to fight. Snivy, when I say so, use Magical Leaf on its stomach, to flip it over." I, very quietly, commanded. She nodded, and I looked at the Galvantula.

"_Hmm, I sense a large amount of electricity on you. Is it, perhaps, that snack perched precariously on your head? I could take it off your hands, if you're not going to eat it." _The Galvantula offered, slowly crawling towards us.

"No thank you. Shinx is not a snack." I calmly responded, slowly inching backwards. The oversized spider pounced again, and I dodged to the side this time. Bolting for the last line of trees, I heard the spider slam into a tree, crying out in pain. He scuttled after us again, and I yelled, "Now, Snivy!" The multicolored leaves flew at the Galvantula, flipping him over on his back. He cried out in frustration as he flailed his legs, trying to get back upright.

We finally reached Route 2, as the electric bug shot a web at a tree, using it to flip himself over. He scampered to where I was, and I called, "Snivy, Leaf Blade!" She vaulted into the air, flipped a few times as her tail glowed, and smacked it against the Galvantula with enough power to smash a boulder. He skidded to the side a bit, looking dazed. The Trainers on the Route had gathered around to watch the fight. The Galvantula shot an Electro Web in a random direction, missing Snivy by a few feet.

"One more Magical Leaf, at full power!" I called out. She hurled more leaves at him, at blinding speeds. When they all struck him, he became cut up and knocked out. I threw a Pokéball at him, which he dissipated into. The Pokéball shook three times, and a click emanated from it. I walked up to it, picked it up, and placed it on my Pokéball belt.

Snivy climbed back on my shoulder, and I congratulated her. "That was an awesome battle."

_"Well, I try to be awesome." _She said, blushing.

**POV- Shinx**

_ 'Hmm, this Trainer seems nice. I should travel with him. I always wondered what the world looks like.' _Shinx thought to herself. _'Snivy also seems to trust him a lot. She and I could be very good friends.' _

**POV- Isaac**

The Trainers seemed to be rejoicing at the Galvantula being captured. Apparently, he had been stealing their food and things. He had also drained the batteries on anything that used them. They slowly dispersed after many thanks towards me. Officer Jenny arrived soon after.

"Sir, are you okay? Judging by the Shinx on your head, you must be the Trainer who went in the Forest."

"I'm just fine, thank you. Yes, I was the one who went into the forest, looking for Shinx."

"What about the Galvantula?"

I held up his Pokéball. "Right here. I caught him." I explained the whole thing to her.

"I see, well, thank you on behalf the Town. He was causing a lot of trouble for Trainers and passerby."

"So I heard. Hey, could you take me to the Pokémon Center?" I asked her.

"Sure, hop in." She motioned to the sidecar.

After explaining to Nurse Joy as well while Audino restored Snivy's strength, and bandaged up my arm, I headed back to the room I stayed in to pack the rest of my stuff.

_"Hey, uh, Isaac… thanks for protecting me back there." _Shinx admitted shyly.

"Your welcome. Anyway, I couldn't just let you get eaten. That's not a dignified way to go down. That's in battle." I divulged.

_"Well, yeah, I guess. I really appreciate it. So…could I…maybe…travel with you?" _She blurted out.

I finished packing, and said, "Of course you can. I have to do something first, though. I need to put you in a Pokéball first, then I'll let you back out, okay?" I pulled out an empty Pokéball, and when Shinx signaled that she was ready, I tapped her on the head with it. She was sucked inside, and it shook three times before another ding sounded. I let Shinx back out. "Welcome to the Team."

We made it to the beginning of Route 2 without a problem, with Snivy on my shoulder and Shinx on my head. My Xtransceiver read 7:00 PM. "We spent way too much time there," I sighed. I had searched for a PokéMart, and used some three thousand PokéDollars on Potions, Pokéballs, and various medicines. I had two of each: Paralyze Heals, Antidotes, Awakenings, Ice Heals, and Burn Heals.

I paced into the now-safe Forest to set up a camp. "We'll keep going in the morning, how does that sound?" I suggested.

_"Sure." _Snivy and Shinx agreed simultaneously. I stopped in a nice looking area, and took off my bag.

"You two can get some firewood. I want to try something." They jumped off me and ran off to find some branches. While they did that, I set up the tent (with two blankets- I bought another at the PokéMart, and my sleeping bag), and built a firepit. Shinx and Snivy came back with the wood, which I placed in the pit.

"Shinx, use ThunderShock to light the fire." I instructed. She loosed an arc of electricity at the firewood. With a crack, the fire started. I grabbed three sticks, and three Oran berries, and skewered the berries on the sticks. I roasted them over the fire until they looked ready to eat. We all ate one, and since it was so good, I made more.

When we finished, we lay in the grass and stared at the starry sky for a while, before I decided we needed to sleep. We fell into our respectful places, and we said, "Goodnight." to each other.

* * *

A/N: Well, wasn't that surprising? HAA! I surprised you! *Does victory dance that closely resembles the Gangnam Style* Anyways, more background info for all you faithful readers.

Isaac's headpiece is in his right ear, which means Snivy is always on his right shoulder. Shinx isn't all that strong yet, as you may have guessed, so more training will be done in the future. As for Pokémon eating Pokémon, it is possible, not that I like it, it's just the truth. This is why Galvantula called Shinx a 'snack'. Isaac can understand any Pokémon using the headpiece, even if it is not his. As you may know, I am not following the plotline for Pokémon Black/White or Pokémon Black 2/ White 2. I'm just using the areas inside them: Caves, Towns, Cities, etc. I have played Pokémon White, and beat it, and want to play Pokémon Black 2 (for Zekrom, you know?). I haven't played it yet for reasons you probably wouldn't understand. Also, when a Pokémon is in a Pokéball, they enter what is called a 'suspended animation' state. This is where they freeze the exact moment they are returned to it. However, it is like a mini hibernation mode, and the Pokémon don't get sent back out in the same position as they went in.

Now, my ever-so-infamous random questions: Now that Isaac has three Pokémon, what will he catch next? Will something special happen next? What Gym Leader will he face first? When? Why don't you people watch YouTube Poops to get what I'm going to say: My ship's for dinner, I wonder what sails in the morning? Only you can find out, next time. *Next Chapter: Chapter 5- More Enemies on Route 2! Read, Review, you know the drill.


	5. More Enemies on Route 2!

**My Pokémon Adventures (in Unova)  
**

**Chapter 5- More Enemies on Route 2!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

* * *

**POV- 3****rd**** (Isaac)**

Isaac woke up feeling great. He wasn't hungry, so he decided to skip breakfast. He looked around, and saw Snivy and Shinx sleeping peacefully. Isaac smiled, crawled out of the tent, stretched, and glanced around. He removed the bandage on his arm to check his cut. When Isaac replaced it, he looked up to see a bunch of blue berries hanging from a tree. _'Huh, I guess I'm lucky, since I found some more right when I ran out.' _Isaac thought to himself.

He climbed the tree, plucked a couple off, jumped down, and placed them in his bag. As he walked back to the tent, Snivy and Shinx emerged from within it.

_"Hey,"_ Snivy said.

"Morning," Isaac responded.

_"What're you doing?" _Shinx asked.

"Collecting berries for later use." He gestured to the Oran berry tree. Shinx nodded in understanding. "Ready for a new day?"

_"Of course we are!" _They agreed simultaneously.

"Let's pack up and be off, then." With that, Isaac, Snivy, and Shinx packed up the stuff from their camp. When everything was in the bag, the Trainer and his Pokémon continued down the road of Route 2. There were Trainers scattered here and there, training and whatnot. Isaac was challenged many times, and he purposefully made eye contact so his Pokémon friends could enter combat-mode, and gain experience from the wins or losses. Snivy, however couldn't be beat.

The first battle he faced on this Route was against a Trainer and her Patrat. Isaac figured this would be the perfect first battle for Shinx, so he asked her if she felt like fighting.

_"Uh sure, but, what do I do?" _Shinx gave the impression that she was nervous.

"Just follow my directions and commands. You'll do great!" Isaac encouraged. She nodded and faced the Patrat. Isaac didn't notice that she was shaking.

"Patrat use Cut!" Isaac's opponent commanded. One of the Patrat's claws extended, and it charged Shinx.

"Dodge it!" Isaac called, but Shinx was so nervous, she froze up! Patrat slashed at Shinx, creating a cut that ran a ways across her back. She stifled a shriek of pain, and closed her eyes, trying to block the burning sensation coming from her open wound. "Hey, hold your attacks!" The other trainer gave him a confused look. Isaac ran up to Shinx. "Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down. "Why'd you freeze up?"

Shinx opened her eyes, but she wouldn't look into his blue eyes, which were full of concern. _"Well… I never really battled another Pokémon before. I'm really nervous." _She said in a small voice.

Isaac pondered this. "Hey, it'll be all right. You've seen how Snivy battles. Remember how she did it. Just relax, focus, use your instincts, and listen to what I say." After he said that, he straightened and backed up. Shinx ignored the pain coming from her back as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She turned to Isaac and nodded, showing that she was ready to win.

"Alright, let's continue." Isaac called to his opponent. The other Trainer nodded. "Shinx, Tackle!" She ran at the Patrat, and slammed into it with her front-left shoulder. She winced upon impact, due to the hit aggravating the cut on her back. The Patrat flew backwards many feet. _'She has the power, but not the skill or experience.' _Isaac thought.

"Patrat, use your Tackle!" The female Trainer said.

"Jump!" Isaac told Shinx. She leaped upward, making the Patrat miss. "Spin and use Tackle at full power!" Shinx obeyed, spiraling towards Patrat.

"Move Patrat!" The Trainer cried, but the Pokémon was too slow. The Tackle smacked Patrat right in the forehead, creating a lump, signaling their defeat.

"Yes!" Isaac fist-pumped the air. "Great job, Shinx. Eat this." He gave her an Oran berry and pulled out a Potion to start spraying on her back. He stood back up and the female he was fighting gave him the prize money without a word. When the Trainer was out of sight, Isaac looked at Shinx to see if the cut had healed yet. It was almost all the way closed.

_"Thanks." _Shinx said as she stretched to see if it would hurt.

"No problem. Hey, how about a little contest? Out of you two, whoever wins the most battles gets this." Isaac held up a small bell.

He shook it, and it emitted the most beautiful chime. All three of them were immediately put at ease from the soothing note. "It is called the Soothe Bell. As it's name implies, it calms the wearer." He explained. His two Pokémon, looked at the Bell, then at each other.

_"Hmm, that Bell looks like something I wouldn't mind showing around." _Snivy thought out loud.

_"I want it!" _Shinx said.

So that's how their day persisted. Battle after battle, Shinx got better and stronger. Snivy was no exception, and mopped the floor with her opponents. Shinx started getting worried that she might lose because Snivy seemed much better than her. The battles were rewarding, in experience, and PokéDollars, so Isaac had collected over ten-thousand worth of money.

During these battles Isaac had the chance to register many different Pokémon. Some of them were Panpour, Pansear (oddly, he didn't see any Pansage), Munna, Emolga, and an Oshawott. The Oshawott had fallen in love with Snivy without her using Attract, but he was taken care of quickly.

By three in the afternoon, Snivy and Shinx were so tired, they couldn't walk. Isaac took them over to a tree, put them down, and started to climb it. He came down and handed then two Oran berries each. As he let them rest on a tree branch, Isaac sat on another tree branch to avoid the detection of more Trainers. He studied the PokéDex manual (located in the Main Menu of the PokéDex), which was very boring, even though he likes reading. So he put the Dex back in the belt case.

Isaac glanced at his Xtransceiver. _'Maybe I should call the Professor, and tell her how my PokéDex is coming along,'_ Isaac thought. He selected her name on the screen to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Professor Juniper. This is Isaac."

"Oh! Hey Isaac! Was there something you needed?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yes, could you evaluate my PokéDex?" Isaac said as he pulled it out of the belt case.

"Why, of course! How many have you seen?"

Isaac checked the 'seen' number on his PokéDex. "18, total."

"Wow, that's a large amount for you to just be on Route 2. How many have you caught?"

"I have only three." Isaac stated.

"Well, which Pokémon?"

"Snivy for sure, a Galvantula, and Shinx." Isaac told her.

"What? A Shinx in Unova? That's amazing! Don't let the wrong people see the Shinx, though. That could spell trouble for all of you." the Professor warned.

_'You have no idea' _Isaac thought. He heard a faint beep emit from wherever the Professor was.

She sighed, "I have to go now. Keep up the good work on the PokéDex! Maybe you should call me when you have the first badge." She hung up. Isaac stayed in the tree a little longer, then hopped down. He woke up Shinx when he landed on the grass.

_"Ahh," _Shinx stretched and gave a toothy yawn, which Isaac thought was cute.

"Hey, look at who finally woke up. Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked.

_"Yes, and I also feel way better." _Shinx looked down at him. For the first time, Isaac realized she had carbon gray eyes.

_'Carbon gray…' _he thought. This didn't seem normal to him. He brushed the thought aside as Snivy woke up.

_"Ahh," _Snivy yawned and as well.

"Snivy finally joins us from Dreamland." Isaac joked. Snivy ignored him and jumped from the tree.

_"Are we ready to continue?" _she questioned.

"All right enough fooling around. Let's get our battle on!" he threw his fist in the air, turned around, and started marching down the road. His two partners glanced at each other. Snivy shrugged while Shinx suppressed a smile. "Hey, come on girls! All the good battle will be taken!" Isaac yelled across the road. Snivy and Shinx had to run to catch up to him.

Throughout the rest of the day, they got into even more fights. Shinx pummeled some and Snivy knocked out others. By six in the evening, both Pokémon had won about twenty battles total that day. They decided to stop for the day and set up camp after dinner. The three headed into the line of trees on the side of the road to avoid more Trainers, and to eat in peace. Once Isaac thought they were deep enough, he stopped.

"Here, you two earned these," he handed them both one Oran berry and one Pecha berry. They must have been hungry because they just inhaled the berries. While he watched them, Isaac ate an Oran berry and thought to himself, _'They're getting stronger. Pretty soon we'll be more than a match for the Straiton City Gym Leader.' _

Shinx jumped all of a sudden. Isaac, who was already standing, said, "Wha-"

_"MOVE!" _Shinx growled as she Tackled Isaac to the ground. He wasn't expecting this, so he was caught off balance and fell easily. He laid on the ground with a pain in his chest from the Tackle attack, and opened his eyes to see a ThunderShock sail right over his head. He sat up, the pain in his chest worsening, and looked at Shinx, who was glaring in the direction of the attack. After a bit, a Watchog and its Trainer walked out of the trees.

"Ah, a Trainer. Okay, now, release your Pokémon and we won't have any problems." The Trainer offered. He was wearing an extremely light gray knight's uniform (in Spring?). On his head was the knight's cap that had a shield design on it, the same design that was on his chest. Isaac slowly stood up, his chest aching because of Shinx, who was now glaring at the Watchog.

"Now, why would- I do that?" His voice sounded weird. _'A little warning next time, Shinx?'_ He thought. The knight guy looked at Isaac like he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Huh? Oh, you don't know about us. Well, I can introduce us, I guess. We are-" he struck what seemed to be a hero's pose, "-Team Plasma!" The Team Plasma dude's Watchog snickered. He looked at his Pokémon. "Hey, I know it looks funny, but it is very serious!" He turned back to Isaac. "Anyway, we have come to liberate Pokémon from Trainers,save the world from cruelty, blah, blah, blah. So, will you give up all hope peacefully?"

"What's your reasoning?" Isaac inquired.

"Well, don't Trainers use Pokémon cruelly? You know, for battles they don't wish to take part in? Trainers force them to fight even if they don't want to." The Plasma Guy explained.

Isaac opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His chest hurt more all of a sudden. What if Snivy and Shinx didn't want to battle and he was forcing them to? He found himself believing what the Plasma was saying, when he noticed Snivy on his shoulder.

_"Don't listen to him! We're friends, right? Trust friends, not enemies." _Snivy broke through the Plasma's words.

"Ah, thanks Snivy. As for you, forget it. Shinx, want to battle?"

_"I'd love to." _She smirked at Isaac.

"Tch, fine. I'm using Watchog. When we win I'll be taking your Pokémon!" Isaac registered Watchog in his PokéDex and backed up to a safe distance. Shinx followed and looked ready to win.

_"This is my win." _She said to the Watchog, who snorted.

_'Hmm, she really means to win. I hope we do.' _Isaac thought.

"Watchog, Low Kick!" The Watchog charged at Shinx with astonishing speed and swept its foot under her paws. With a surprised yelp, Shinx toppled over.

_'Whoa, that Watchog must be really well trained to be able to move that fast. Shinx wants to win though, so I'll have to be good.' _"Shinx, use Charge!" Shinx got up and started glowing as electricity surged across her body.

"Oh, why don't you just attack already? Watchog, Super Fang!" The Plasma told his Pokémon. It charged at Shinx again, its teeth elongating.

"Quick Attack to dodge!" Isaac called out. Shinx jumped upward and watched as the Watchog missed. "ThunderShock!" Still in the air, Shinx shot an arc of lightning at her opponent while its back was turned. The Watchog was zapped with the ThunderShock, but it seemed to do little damage.

_"What?!" _Shinx cried.

"Oh man." Isaac groaned.

"You call that a ThunderShock? Whatever, use your ThunderShock." The Team Plasma member ordered. His Watchog charged and launched a ThunderShock that was way more powerful than Shinx's.

"Move, Shinx!" Isaac exclaimed, but Shinx reacted too slow. The attack hit her head and was so powerful, she was blasted backwards into a tree.

_"Ahh!" _Shinx yelled in pain from the tree and the ThunderShock. She fell limp and hit the ground.

"Shinx!" Isaac called. She slowly pushed herself off the ground, wincing from the pain all over her body. She had minor electrical burns, and a lump on her back. She was struggling just to stand to stand. "Do you want to keep going?" He said out loud while he finished in his mind, _'because I don't want you to…" _

Shinx looked at Isaac and nodded with such determination, that Isaac almost believed she could win. Almost. She tried to look strong, but she was actually very tired and weak. Both Trainer and Pokémon knew this. Isaac didn't want Shinx to continue, because her injuries could go from temporary to permanent with a single attack.

"Oh, how disappointing. I thought you would have had more fight left in you. I guess I overestimate some Trainers too much." The Plasma dude shook his head. "Ah, well, Watchog, finish with Iron Tail."

'Ugh, I can't let Shinx take another hit! Sorry about this Shinx.' "Shinx, return!" Isaac whipped out her Pokéball, and recalled her before the Watchog could land the hit. "I'm sorry, Shinx." Isaac thought, out loud this time.

"Heh, too bad. You know what, since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you use your Snivy too." The Plasma offered.

Isaac looked towards Snivy and asked, "Do you want to battle?"

_"I was born to fight." _With that, she jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of him, ready to fight for her friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, as I had actually finished this in early December. I've just been lazy (no comment, Justin and Hunter). I just felt like Video Games the whole time, as I just got Pokémon Black Version 2.

Ahh, cliffhangers, otherwise known as my-enemy-who-is-now-my-friend. Sorry, my readers! Alright, so Isaac has an issue, since the Plasma member seems to be the likely winner. What will happen next? Will the Plasma guy win? Will Isaac lose his friends? Will Isaac win? Is Team Plasma the only Team in Unova? Is this Team Plasma's one and only true motive? Will Isaac ever find out what that red streak in the sky was so you can stop pulling both my and your own hairs for the answer? Will these questions stop being so different, off-topic, on-topic, and oddly-placed? Will I ever get to the point of this Author's Note? When will Pokémon become real life? Am I going to create another FanFiction story? If so, when will it be out? What will it be about? Will I be accepting OC's? When will I post the next chapter? Stuff happens next time, so stay tuned!

(I start playing Green Day: Rock Band and I successfully Expert Boulevard of Broken Dreams, earning an 88%.)

Me: "YES! First song on Expert!"

Next Chapter: Chapter 6- The Chapter Where Stuff Happens. Don't forget to Read and Review!


	6. The Chapter Where Stuff Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak, and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Chapter Where Stuff Happens**

"Snivy! No!" She jumped forward to-

"Pause!" Kingdom (the Author, AKA Isaac) pauses the scene. "Whew, that was close. Sorry readers! I kind of skipped ahead." Rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now, where were we..." He reveals a bookmark at the end of Chapter 5. "Oh, okay. Now to Chapter 6!" _Scene dissolve to the beginning of Chapter 6._

The Watchog snorted and looked back at Snivy. Isaac was barely paying attention, as he was thinking nervously. He knew he had a not-so-big chance of walking away as the victor. He was also saddened from the thought of losing his Pokémon friends. _'If I lose,' _he thought, as he needed to think positive. Even though Isaac hadn't spent a whole lot of time with them, he felt as if he was entitled to protect them. _'We're friends, and friends stick together. We can't lose. I just need a strategy.' _He couldn't imagine going back home as a failure. There were so many reasons to keep going: experience, growth, knowledge, excitement, and to make more friends.

"We will win. I'm sure of it." Isaac told the Plasma, now more determined.

"Sure you will. Your Pokémon are just as strong as a Magikarp." The Plasma said.

Isaac kept a straight face. He remembered his dad tell him, '_Don't let hatred fuel your actions.' _He took a deep breath, and focused on the Guy's Watchog. "That Pokémon has to have a weakness. What is it?"

"If you won't attack, then I will. Use Low Kick," the Plasma Guy ordered.

'_If these people want to release Pokémon from Trainers so badly, they should start with their own,' _Isaac thought as the enemy sped towards his Pokémon. Snivy sidestepped, and bashed the Watchog with a well-timed Tackle.

"Well, this Snivy knows how to respond, and when to respond. Iron Tail!" The Watchog leaped toward Snivy with it's tail glowing a metallic hue. Snivy countered with her Leaf Blade, a bright flash lit up the area, and the two were blasted backward from the force of the collision. After Isaac blinked the spots out of his eyes, he looked warily at the Watchog. Snivy stood up and eyed the Watchog as well.

_'Snivy can hold her own against the same Pokémon that took down Shinx easily. However, I'm not sure if it's enough.' _Isaac thought in his head.

"Watchog, use Thunderbolt!"

As the Watchog charged and launched the arc of electricity, Isaac told Snivy, "Jump to the trees and use Magical Leaf!" She complied, leaping over the attack, and into a tree, where many leaves started glowing as they fell off their branches. The different-colored leaves pitched themselves at the opponent, who cried out as it obtained many scratches from them.

"Iron Tail!" The Plasma snarled. The Watchog jumped away from the attack and landed the hit on Snivy, knocking her to the ground. The Iron Tail was so powerful, even Isaac winced upon impact.

_"Ahh!_" Snivy yelled when she landed on her tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Watchog charged and launched yet another electric move, and Snivy gave Isaac a devious grin before she bolted for the opponent.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to avoid the attack, not take it!" Isaac shouted. She just kept on going, and Isaac barely noticed her tail start to glow green. Watchog released his pent up attack.

"Snivy! No!" She jumped forward to take the attack, but, despite the force of it, she kept running through it. The Watchog was so surprised, it's move wavered, allowing Snivy to rush in with her Leaf Blade, blasting back the Lookout Pokémon. Both Pokémon jumped back to the front of their respective Trainers.

Isaac noticed Snivy was panting hard, but the Watchog was panting a little less. Snivy had accumulated many cuts, scrapes, and bruises, and wasn't looking too good. The Watchog looked a little better off, but not by a huge amount.

"Use Iron Tail!" The Plasma told his Watchog.

"Use Leaf- what?" Isaac stopped as Snivy became cloaked in a bright light. The enemy halted and backed up a bit as Snivy changed. _'No way.' _Isaac thought as he, not believing what he was seeing, watched his partner grew taller, her arms and legs also lengthening a little. Her tail also increased in length. Then, there was a flash, and the light died down.

Standing where Snivy was a few seconds ago, was a different Pokémon that had the same features as Snivy. The Pokémon looked down at it's body. _"Hey, what the-?" _She said as she examined her new form. She had the same voice as Snivy, just a different look.

"Aww, yeah!" Isaac cheered as he used his PokéDex to register his newly evolved Pokémon. The PokéDex identified her as a Servine. "Hey, you're a Servine now!" He called to her. Servine looked at Isaac, then back at herself. Both Pokémon and Trainer turned to their opponents.

The Plasma Guy was surprised for a few seconds before he shook it off. "So what if your Snivy evolved? You're still going down! Iron Tail, Watchog!" The Watchog shook off the shock, and bolted to Servine once again. (Is it once again? It didn't attack Servine, it attacked Snivy before).

"Servine, dodge it and use Leaf Blade." Despite her earlier injuries, which she retained even through her evolution, she used her new form's speed to sidestep, and nimbly strike it in the head with her tail. Servine's new body also seemed to have more power to it, and the enemy Pokémon face-planted into the ground, hard. It let out a startled yelp before it connected with the hard-packed grass. Servine leaped up, spinning in the air to create momentum, and brought her tail down once more on the Watchog's back.

"No way! C'mon! You're tougher than this!" The Plasma cried out, but his Pokémon got onto one knee, looking very worn out from all of the moves used on it. To Isaac, he appeared ready to give up.

Isaac grinned. "I suggest you forfeit, before something else happens." He offered.

The Plasma sighed. "Fine, I submit." He consented.

Isaac nodded, satisfied with the answer he was given. "Good man. The welfare of your Pokémon is always important." As the Plasma recalled his Watchog, Isaac rushed up to Servine. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

_"Yes, I'm okay. An Oran berry and Potion would be good, though." _She told him.

"Well, that was the best battle we've had so far! Great job against that Watchog." He congratulated as he used a Potion on her while she munched on the berry. When he stood up again, the Plasma was standing in front of him.

"Here." The guy pushed the prize money into Isaac's hand. "Next time, I'll be the winner, and the new owner of your Pokémon. You can count on that." With that message hanging in the air, he stalked into the trees.

_'Man, that guy has issues.' _Isaac suddenly remembered something important. "Holy Arceus, I forgot about Shinx!" He quickly grabbed his bag off the grass as Servine climbed onto his head. He then proceeded down Route 2, heading for the next city.

"Nurse Joy!" Isaac ran through the doors to the PokéCenter, sopping wet. He came to the counter, and stopped, hands on his knees, to take some deep breaths of fresh oxygen. Servine jumped off his head, to the floor, where she attempted to remove the liquid that clung to her. It had started raining as they were halfway through Straiton City.

"Yes?" The Nurse asked, looking up from some paperwork. She seemed a little surprised that they were soaked, but then came out of it.

As soon as Isaac could talk normally, he handed her two Pokéballs and said, "Can, you heal Shinx and Servine?" Servine jumped up to the counter as Nurse Joy called for an Audino to take them to the back.

"You will be notified when you can pick up your Pokémon." She told him while the Audino transported Servine and Shinx to the back. She also gave Isaac a room key, assuming that he would be staying the night. Isaac took it, nodded, and walked away to locate the room.

Isaac was laying on his rented bed after a refreshing shower, thinking about his journey so far. The intercom in the room took him out of his thoughts, and relayed that he could go get his Pokémon. He put on his shoes, checking the time as he walked out of the room, the key in hand. He headed to the front desk, stopping to wait as Nurse Joy signaled the Audino to bring in his Pokémon.

"Here you go." She handed him the Pokéballs. Servine climbed onto his head as the Nurse told him, "I suggest you talk to your Shinx. That's all I'm going to say."

_"Yes, I agree. She wouldn't tell me. She just sat there, not looking too happy." _Servine explained.

"Oh, okay." Isaac wondered what was wrong. As he went back to the room, unlocking it, and walking in, he took the Pokéball that contained Shinx. He closed the door, and sat on the bed while rolling the ball in his hand. Servine clicked her own ball, and was sucked in. Isaac took out the PokéDex and scanned Shinx's ball. All of her data showed up as normal on the screen. Puzzled, he took the ball in his other hand, and clicked the button to open it. Shinx materialized, facing away from Isaac.

_"Are you angry that I lost?" _Shinx asked him.

Isaac didn't know how to respond to that. _'She really said that?' _Isaac asked himself. She slowly turned around while staring at the ground. She appeared as if she was crying, as her eyes looked red to him. _'Why was she crying?' _

"Why would I?" Isaac gently asked.

_"I l-lost!" _Isaac saw that she was now struggling to hold her tears back.

"No... no..." He came up to her, knelt down, and picked her up, just as she let the tears come out. "I'm not mad, not at all. We still won. It was just a battle." He comforted her as she slowly calmed down. "Hey, it's okay. All we need is some more training before we go to the Gym."

Shinx sniffled and looked up at her Trainer. _"T-training?" _Isaac smiled, nodding when she asked this. Shinx licked his hand, and rubbed it with her head. Isaac was a little moved, and ruffled the fur on her head. _"Thanks for cheering me up." _

"Hey, no problem." He continued to run his hand over Shinx's fur before he remembered something he was thinking about in the shower. He took Servine out of her Pokéball, turning around to think for another few seconds. "You girls know that we've been traveling a long distance in a few days. I've realized that, while we keep going, we'll be seeing many different Pokémon, and many of the same as well. So, I have been seeing this as an issue, since, one day, I might need to locate either of you in a crowd." The two stared at him, not seeing his point. Isaac grinned at their confusion. "Okay, I'll just say it: you two need names."

_"Really?" _They exclaimed simultaneously.

Isaac nodded. "I thought Servine could be called Emerald, and Shinx named Cheri." He let the names sink in for a few seconds.

Shinx responded first. _"Yeah! I like it!" _

_"My name fits me well. So I will use it." _Servine said.

Isaac smiled. "I'm glad you two like the names. Now, we all should get some sleep. Tomorrow we start training!" Emerald got on the bed, and curled up on one of the pillows. Cheri jumped up on the side Emerald was on, and laid there, on the blanket. Isaac just laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, thinking about some possible training methods.

"Ahh, huh?" Isaac stopped his yawn, confused as to why he felt pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes, and looked down. Cheri was fast asleep on his chest, drooling a little. _'She must have rolled onto me in her sleep_.' Isaac thought it was cute, smiled, and slowly relocated her to the other side of the mattress. He got up, stretched, and grabbed his PokéDex clip & Xtransceiver. After he put on his shoes, he grabbed his bag, and wrote a note to explain where he would be. The Trainer placed the note on the bed as he was silently leaving the room.

Isaac checked the time (6:55 AM), walking at a brisk pace to the place he was going to. Isaac used the PokéDex map as a guide, to find the building. Eventually, he reached the building. "Time to study." Isaac said as he walked through the double doors of the Library.

**POV- 3****rd**** Pokémon Center, Isaac's Room**

Emerald woke up a few minutes after Isaac had left. She did some light stretching to get the blood flowing, before she noticed that Isaac wasn't there. She then realized there was a note on the bed. Emerald read the note, and shook her head. _"Well, while he's out, I should clean up." _With that, she exited the room, and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cheri woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing. Cheri extended her limbs, stretching them just as the Servine did. She gave a toothy yawn and surveyed the room, frowning. She noticed the note, and padded over to it. She couldn't understand it, so she ended up pacing the room, waiting. When Emerald came out, Cheri asked, _"Where's Isaac?" _

Emerald looked at her, confused. _"Didn't you see the note?" _

Cheri blushed in embarrassment. _"I, uh… can't read…" _

_"Oh…" _Emerald blushed now. She thought for a second, looking around the room and spotting a computer in the corner. _"Hey, I could teach you." _She suggested.

Cheri's ears perked up, and she had a hopeful look on her face. _"Really?" _The Servine nodded. _"Let's do it then!" _

**POV- 3****rd**** Isaac**

Isaac walked out of the Library, head spinning from so much studying. Before he went back to the Center, he stopped at the PokéMart to restock his medicines. He was just finishing up, when something caught his eye. Isaac turned, seeing a Pokéball-looking device. Picking it up, he twisted it around in his grip. There seemed to be a small jack at the bottom where a wire might go.

"Ah, you've seen our new product." The Manager of the store walked over to Isaac.

"What is it?" Isaac continued to look the device over, as if he missed some important detail.

"It helps train Pokémon. The Virtual Training Room can be used at any Pokémon Center in a City with a Gym."

"You sound as if you should announce this on TV." Isaac remarked.

The Manager just chuckled. "Heh, yeah, maybe. Its free for any Trainer, but limited to one per type. To use, just ask a Nurse Joy where the Room is, plug it up, and select a Training Level." He explained the use to Isaac, and possible dangers, as it was still not the final product.

"Okay." Isaac said when he finished the lecture. After grabbing a Grass-type and Electric-type VTR, Isaac paid for the items he gathered, and exited. Isaac was a fan of technology, so he couldn't wait to try out the new objects. The problem now was, Who would he train with first? He pondered this as he made his way back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

A/N: YES! CHAPTER SIX COMPLETE!

Anyways, the late update was due to some difficulties by some people, objects, and places. It was mostly the Internet (AT&T was pissing me off), fricking turning on and off for a few weeks now. I barely had enough time to search something on Google! Luckily, I now have a new Router, but the new Router pisses me off more because it uses WPA2, which my totally awesome DS Lite cannot connect to (great job, Nintendo). So I guess it's not so awesome anymore… but at least my 3DS can still connect…

…Whoa, talk about off-topic. OKAY, enough of my pointless ranting. Isaac seems to have gotten a new thingy! It sounds cool by what the Manager said… right? I want to use it next Chapter, and I will. What was Isaac studying? How will Emerald and Cheri respond to the thingy? Find out, next time!

Next Chapter- Training and the Straiton Gym!

A/N Post-Script Disclaimer: For my Shinx being called Cheri, I kind of borrowed that name from someone else's Story. I hope they don't mind…. Servine being called Emerald, however, was my own idea. If some other Story/Author used this before me, I'm sorry, as I was not aware. So, forgive me. After the Straiton Gym, I was thinking of another possible party member for Isaac…. OKAY, so don't forget, I like Reviews and Comments, and I feed off of Flames. I accept Private Messages too!

Kingdom, out.


	7. Training Redux

Weird how I managed to post this on the last day of school over here. Sorry for the four-month update time. Here's Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak, and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.

**Chapter 7- Training Redux**

**POV: 3****rd**** Isaac**

With the Portable Virtual Training Room in a safe pocket of his bag, Isaac continued down the last two blocks to the Pokémon Center. He stared into the space in front of him as he tried to think of possible strategies for his upcoming Gym Battle. Unable to come up with anything, he sighed, reaching the doors to the Center.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" Isaac, who was engrossed in his thoughts, nearly tripped at the sudden voice.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" He focused on her.

"…Never mind. Were you just at the Library?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Well yeah. Wait, how did you know that?" Isaac looked at her incredulously.

"Lucky guess, and anyway, starting Trainers check out the Library when they first get here." Nurse Joy shrugged. "Were you going for the Gym Challenge?" Isaac nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ever since I was ten. I was at the Library studying for it just now."

"You're going to have to train a lot then. The Gym here is kind of tough for beginners."

"About that, I'll be right back." Isaac hurried down the hallway on the left, and entered the room he was staying in. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he was witnessing. After the few seconds, he remembered to close the door, and he continued to look at them. The two Pokémon stopped what they were doing to glance at him before turning back to their task.

"Umm, uhh, how should I say this…what are you doing?"

_"Uhh, well…" _Cheri turned around to speak, but immediately blushed and turned away.

_"Let me." _Emerald turned now, gazing at Isaac with intelligent eyes. _"The note you left this morning was the problem. Us Servine, as well as Snivy, and Serperior, can read because of our natural abilities. Cheri couldn't read it, so she asked me if I could teach her, and I agreed. So here we are." _Emerald explained to Isaac, who nodded, even though he still thought this to be strange. On the computer screen, he saw the latest version of Microsoft Word, which seemed pretty cool. He motioned for the two Pokémon to come closer as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you know I was at the Library. There, I refreshed some forgotten knowledge at the Trainer's School, pertaining to type matchups. Afterwards, I pulled a few books off the shelves about this region. That information was on the Gyms, Towns and Cities. It turns out that there are a total of ten Gyms in Unova, though only eight badges are required for entrance into Victory Road. Right now, we only need to focus on this City's Gym where the Trio Badge is earned." Isaac explained to them.

_"Aren't we supposed to train first?" _Cheri was looking directly into his eyes, gray against blue.

"I'm getting to that. This city's Gym has three leaders, and apparently we have to face all three. I talked to someone in the library, and they told me that only two wins are necessary, though. You two are training using this." He took off his bag and pulled out one of the two spheres.

"These create an alternative virtual training space in a special room of the Pokémon Center. Each one has a specific type it is designed for. We'll flip a coin to decide who goes first." Isaac opened his bag's side pocket, and took out a collector's coin, which he flipped into the air. He caught it in his right hand, and placed it on the back of his left. "Cheri has tails, Emerald has heads, right?" Both nodded, and Isaac removed his hand from covering the results. The coin had a picture of a Pikachu that was turned around, showing its tail. "Tails it is. Emerald, you'll have to stay here, since I don't know what effects the room would have on other types." He placed his bag on the bed as his Servine looked at him. "If you get hungry, there are some berries at the top."

_"Alright." _Isaac gave her a thumbs up and started to walk out of the room, with Cheri in tow. He let the door close while making his way to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy." Isaac said as he reached her, and bringing up his left arm.

"Yes? What is it?" When she glanced up, she saw the Electric-type PVTR sitting on the table, flat side down. "Oh, _that's _how you're training. First, I need to scan your PokéDex for your Trainer ID." Isaac passed her the 'Dex, which she scanned, and he noticed something.

"Oh, Cheri isn't registered to my ID. Could you register her and can you update the Snivy's data too?"

"Alright." Nurse Joy started typing some more, and Cheri tugged at Isaac's dark gray pants.

"Wha-? Oh, Cheri. I thought you were something else. Sorry, we're almost done." He frowned, twisting to face the doors. Cheri looked at him quizzically, but shrugged it off.

"Well, everything's in order. Here, and now if you will come with me, I can show you where the room is." Nurse Joy handed him his 'Dex, and led him through a door that was just to the right of the desk. Isaac had Cheri walk in front as he and Nurse Joy conversed. "So, you need to train for the Gym here, correct?"

"Yeah, that's it. Though, I know it'll be tough to win with only two Pokémon. I have to try at least, that's what I was told to do. Never give up on your dreams."

"So, challenges are your thing?" She looked at him. Isaac watched the numbers of the rooms pass by before answering.

"Yeah. All those problems that happen in life have more than one solution to them. They all have the same outcome, though. Like the video game series Scribblenauts. You create many different objects to finish the puzzle, but the same conclusion must be reached using those objects." Halfway through his mini-lecture, they had reached the end of the hall.

"Well, I've never thought of it that way." Nurse Joy admitted.

"Yeah, the only people I know who do are myself, my friend Kevin, and Professor Juniper. I think my Servine does too…" He thought, and then shook his head. "I don't know. So, is this the room?" Isaac reached for the handle and opened the door. "Whoa."

The room was pretty big, and seemed to be a dark blue. There were what looked like little square tiles covering every square-inch of the room. It was a gridded room, and Isaac thought that those tiles might be part of the training regimen.

"This is the room that device uses to simulate actual training conditions. There should already be an instruction book inside of the room in the corner." She gestured to the far left corner. "If not, come and talk to me. I hope your training fares well."

After she walked away, Isaac and Cheri stepped into the room, and a few tiles on the ceiling lit up, allowing them to see. Once he made sure the door was closed, Isaac traveled to the far left side, and entered the door, seeing the other thing he was passionate about (besides Pokémon): technology. He admired the keyboard in front of him, which had a touch pad mouse, and the HD monitor just above that. He saw into the gridded room by a bullet-proof window that he hadn't noticed before, and a swivel chair was in the room too. To the right of the keyboard was an indent in the shape of a circle, where he guessed the PVTR was designed to go.

On the swivel chair was a thin booklet that he picked up and opened upon sitting down. He flipped through a few pages as Cheri looked around, careful not to touch anything. After some reading, Isaac leaned forward in the chair, and booted up the computer. As soon as the password screen showed, he typed it in, while repeatedly glancing at the booklet. When he finished, he placed the Electric-type sphere into the indent. Within a few minutes, the monitor flashed, and displayed the status for the room.

"Okay, the program is ready. Cheri, if you would please enter the room." Isaac requested, making Cheri give him a puzzled expression, as she had no idea how the room was supposed to work. The door closed behind her, and she studied the area. "If you're prepared, let's get some training done."

* * *

**POV- 1****st**** Emerald**

_"Man, I wish there was something to do." _I groaned, rolling over on the bed to face the ceiling. _"I can't leave the room either, because I don't know when Isaac's coming back." _After some thinking, I gave up. _"Maybe I should just go to sleep." _I then curled up on a pillow, and used my tail to block sunlight from shining directly on my face (even though I like the sun, it doesn't mean I can sleep in it).

A few minutes passed, and, for some reason, I felt like I was still awake, but I wasn't. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything; it was all pitch black. Then, I felt a strange presence. It was a legendary Pokémon, that much I was sure of. I didn't know why he/she was here though, but it must have been important.

_"Hello? Can you here me?" _The voice was feminine, but I still had no sight, meaning I couldn't tell what she was.

_"Yes, I can." _I answered.

_"Alright. Listen closely: I'm being held somewhere. I think it's around a really big city." _

_ "Wait: who are you, and why are you contacting me?"_

_ "I cannot answer that now, but you have to get here before a month has passed, or many bad things will happen to this region. Your Trainer is the only one who can do this. Tell him to look around that big city to find me." _The dream was fading, and before I could say anything, I woke up on the bed, with Isaac just opening the door.

* * *

**POV- 3****rd**** Isaac**

"'Sup." Isaac greeted Emerald as Cheri padded into the room, jumped on the bed, and laid down with a sigh. "Are you up yet?" Emerald hadn't noticed that Isaac had come up to her and sat on the bed.

_"…Yeah, let's go." _She was still thinking about the 'vision' she had (though it isn't really classified as a 'vision').

"Hey, is something wrong?"

_"I'll tell you when we reach Castelia City." _That was all Emerald gave him.

"Right, we should get going now." Isaac got up and started to leave the room, and he looked over his shoulder to see if she was following him. "Later, Cheri." He said as he grabbed the Grass-type PVTR, and closed the door behind him. Emerald climbed to her usual spot on his head as Isaac walked to the front desk. When the duo got there, a female Trainer was retrieving a single Pokéball from an Audino. She wore a green knee-length skirt, and a white shirt with a Pokéball design on the front. She had a visor on her head, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Thanks." She turned to leave, but something green had caught her eye. "Oh wow, a Servine!" The Trainer ran up to Isaac (why run?), and stopped in front of him. "Can I scan you?" She completely ignored Isaac, and addressed Emerald directly. The Servine merely shrugged, and the Trainer pulled out a pink Unova PokéDex to scan her.

"Ignore the Trainer, will you?" Isaac scolded, and the female backed off, putting away her 'Dex to shake his hand.

"Oh, sorry! I was just admiring your Servine. She looks strong. I'm Mira, by the way."

"I'm Isaac, and this is Emerald."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask if you were Isaac. You see, I'm the third Trainer who was supposed to get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper. My dad was a little late with his Salamence, though, so I got there right after you and Kevin had left. My only choice was an Oshawott, but he became my favorite after a few battles. When I left, she told me that if I were to hurry, I could probably catch up to one of you. So, here I am, caught up to you at least." Mira shrugged. "I only have one Pokémon though, so a 'Rival Battle' wouldn't be great for me right now, so don't ask."

"Um, okay?" Isaac found Mira to be the talkative type, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Oh man, I think I'm late." She checked her Xtransceiver for the time, and twisted to bolt out of the Center. "I hope we get to talk again sometime! See ya 'round!" Mira yelled back, barely audible to Isaac and Emerald.

_"She was a little weird." _

"Yeah, but then again, we all are weird in our own way. Nurse Joy?" He turned to her, and found her staring where Mira used to be.

"Yes? Do you want to go back to the room?" Isaac nodded, and she let him through to the back.

Once Isaac and Emerald were in the room, Isaac repeated the same steps he had done earlier, except with the Grass-type PVTR. His amazing skills with technology surprised Emerald, but not as much as Cheri. Soon, the machine was running, and Isaac motioned for Emerald to enter. When the door closed behind her, she wasn't caught off guard.

"Ready, set, go!"

* * *

**POV- 1****st**** ?**

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, he said to wait at least a month, then to carry on." She responded.

"Alright, but he should know how much we hate to wait."

"True. Hey, were you around when our headquarters blew up the first time?"

"Yeah, I was one of the few to escape from that bas-"

"Watch it with the cussing! He doesn't take kindly to it." She cut me off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, I heard that They are doing something like that, right?"

"Yeah. Imagine the mess They're going to be in when it's finished."

"It'll end like it did five years ago for us."

* * *

**POV- 3****rd**** Isaac**

"Come on! Focus, take a deep breath!"

_"It's harder than it sounds! Do you want to switch places?" _

"You're not focusing."

_"Fine." _Emerald inhaled deeply, and exhaled. She started to concentrate to find the targets. Isaac was having her destroy holographic targets in the dark, which you'd think would be easy to find since holograms usually glow. These, however, were glowing with a black hue, which blended in with the darkness, making it impossible to use one's eyes to locate them. Isaac could see them thanks to the computer monitor, but the Servine saw nothing. After a few minutes of using sense and hearing, she jumped, and smacked a target with her Leaf Blade. The first hologram was destroyed.

"See? You can do it." Emerald didn't respond, as she was attempting to find the other four. She found the next target much faster, now that she knew what to seek. When his Pokémon found the last one, it was almost immediately after she attacked the fourth. Once it disappeared, the darkness of the room lifted, and Isaac shut down the program. He gave Emerald an Oran Berry, gathered his stuff, and left the room with her on his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as both Pokémon were rested up, Isaac took them outside for some fresh air. He took them to the top of the Pokémon Center, where there was a nice little garden with berries growing all across the roof. The fresh air from the plants was perfect for the two Pokémon after so much training that day. Isaac laid sideways on a bench, facing the stars, Emerald was in a nearby tree, and Cheri was laying on her back, also admiring the stars.

"Isn't this nice after a whole day of training? I mean, for you two. I'm just here to observe the stars 'cause I like them."

_"Yeah. I feel better being up here, with all of these plants around us." _Emerald agreed.

_"It would be cool if we did this every night." _Cheri looked at Isaac.

"Sure we can. Plus, the stars look better when you are farthest from a city. So we should watch them from a tree, on the middle of a Route." The Trainer put his hands behind his head, and placed one of his feet on the ground. "So, do you girls think we can win that Badge tomorrow?" He asked as he stared at the constellation depicting a Flygon.

_"Of course! We didn't train for nothing." _Cheri flipped over onto all four paws, and held a look of determination.

"Okay, stupid question. I have to check though, don't I?" He smiled, and the trio continued to marvel at the stars for a little while longer. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's the day for our Gym Battle." Isaac told them while he got up.

* * *

The next day, Isaac left the Center after lunch, and made for the Gym. He had debated all morning who to use first, and, after an hour, he finally decided. So, after a quick lunch, Isaac recalled them into their respective Pokéballs, and left for their battle, which he wanted to have in the afternoon.

When he entered the Gym, he was surprised to find a restaurant.

"Excuse me sir, would you like a table?" A red-haired waiter had come up behind Isaac, nearly startling him.

"Uhh, no thank you. I was just looking for something."

"If I may, what are you searching for?" Isaac turned to find another waiter, with blue hair, standing on the other side of him.

"Well, I would like to know if this is the Gym, for I am competing in the Gym Challenge, and I would like to earn my first Badge there."

"A challenger? This might be interesting." A third, green-headed waiter came between the other two.

"Yes, this is a Gym, certified by the Pokémon League. Yours truly is the Gym Leader." He bowed a bit, and grinned.

"No, Chili. You are not the _only _Gym Leader. All _three _of us are theGym Leaders." The blue-hair said.

"Aww, Cress, why do you have to ruin my fun?" As they argued, Isaac looked around, noticing many girls around the restaurant staring at the Gym Leaders.

_'They must be popular with the ladies.' _The Trainer thought to himself.

"Hey! Butt out of our argument, Cilan!"

"Alright, can you settle this another time? I am here for a Gym Battle, after all." Isaac interrupted, causing all three to stop.

"You are correct. Come, my brothers. A challenger awaits." Cress showed them to the back doors of the restaurant, opening them to reveal a battle arena. Cilan stepped up to the place where the referee would stand, as headed to the right side of the field, and Chili to the other.

"I'm Chili, the guy you go to for information on Fire-types! Flames are my friend, and you'll be facing me first!" Chili held a Pokéball in front of himself, and Isaac got his ready.

"This is the first Gym Battle round. If the Challenger wins at least two of the three Battles, he will earn the Trio Badge of this Gym. Each match will have both Trainers use one Pokémon at a time. If one side's Pokémon is unable to continue, the other side wins the round. Now the battle between Gym Leader Chili and the Challenger may begin!"

"I'm Isaac, here to win my first Gym Badge. You will be defeated by my team!" Isaac shouted, pumped up for the match.

"I like your spirit! This'll be fun. Burn it up, Pansear!" Chili tossed his Pokéball, releasing a red and tan monkey with drooping eyes. The hair on its head was in the shape of a flame. Isaac took out his PokéDex to register it. Then, while grinning, he pulled his arm back, and threw the Pokéball he was holding.

"Let's win this!"

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for my late updating. I actually had to redo the whole chapter (hence the "Redux" part of the title). I've been having computer issues, where my Taskbar doesn't respond when the computer starts up, and all of my music files being mysteriously deleted (I had over five hundred files on there!)

Isaac has a Gym Battle! Will he win, or fail miserably? What was up with Emerald's hijacked dream? Why is the Pokémon being held hostage in the first place? Who is holding her hostage? Why is Isaac the one who can save her? Be prepared for later chapters!

*Next Chapter- Chapter 8: Gym Badge 1, The Trio Badge

Don't forget to Review, Comment, Flame, or Criticize! Private Messages accepted too!


	8. Gym Badge 1, The Trio Badge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak, and Nintendo. However, I will be borrowing characters and possibly altering behavioral styles.**

**Chapter 8- Gym Badge 1: The Trio Badge**

**POV- 3****rd**** Isaac**

The Pokéball spun in the air slowly, and opened up, releasing a red beam of light. The light formed Emerald, ready for battle.

"Really? Pitting a Grass-type against a Fire-type? We'll see how long you'll last against Pansear. Okay, use Incinerate!" Chili commanded while pointing at the challenger. The fire-monkey loosed a small column of flames at the grass snake Pokémon, and she merely sidestepped the attack.

"Emerald, use Leaf Blade!" She jumped immediately, tail glowing green, and somersaulted in mid-air before bringing it down on the Pansear's head. The move itself didn't do much damage (being Grass vs. Fire), but still knocked over the opponent from the momentum of it.

"You're Servine is pretty quick." Chili commented.

"Yes, she is."

"Pansear, Flame Burst!" Chili wasn't losing his confidence, and apparently neither was his Pokémon since it got right back up to fire a ball of flame at Emerald. Even with her speed, the Flame Burst caught her off guard, making her yelp from being hit by the fire-type attack.

"Magical Leaf, go!" Isaac called out as she slowly got into a standing position. The Servine started to concentrate, remembering how to form the leaves.

"How are you planning to do that without any leaves anywhere?" Chili started to laugh, not paying any attention to the glowing leaves that were now zooming towards Pansear. Once he recovered from laughing, he was surprised to see the fire-monkey kneeling on the dirt of the battlefield, with Emerald coming in with a Leaf Blade. "Hey! Pansear, Flame Burst!" The Pokémon barely managed to spew the sphere of fire at her, hitting the Servine in the chest. "Now, use Bite!" Despite all of its wounds, the opponent got up and ran at Isaac's Pokémon.

"Emerald, Leaf Blade!" Right when the Pansear was about to Bite, Emerald swung her tail sideways, in what could be described as a break-dance move, at its legs, instantly felling it. Cilan saw this as the final hit, as it wasn't getting back up, and raised his left arm (the side Isaac was on).

"Enough! Pansear is unable to continue, which makes Challenger Isaac the winner of this round!" Cilan announced. Emerald turned away from the Pansear, and looked back at it.

_"Huh, beaten by a grass-type like me. You really should rethink your strategy, and the way you attack." _She walked over to her Trainer as the Pansear, barely conscious, growled while being recalled.

"You did great Emerald! Now we just need one more win." He passed her an Oran berry, and faced Cilan, who had just come up to him.

"Sir, you are a really good Trainer. Even though you must have started recently, you took down Chili easily. Even with a type disadvantage. I know! Would you like to make things more interesting?" Isaac didn't know what he was implying, but decided it couldn't have been anything bad.

"Alright." He said to the Gym Leader, right when Cress appeared next to him.

"Cress and I will battle you in this round. If you can win against at least one of us, you will get the Trio Badge." He offered to Isaac.

"That sounds fun! I've never had a Double Battle yet, so why not now?" The Trainer agreed.

* * *

Once Emerald was finished resting up, Isaac returned to his side of the field with Emerald already in front of him. In his left hand was Cheri's Pokéball. Cilan and Cress stood at the other side, readying their Pokéballs. Chili (who still seemed mad from earlier) was being the referee for this match.

"Okay, this is a Gym Certified Double Battle. Each Gym Leader will use one Pokémon, and the Challenger will use two. Blah, blah, blah, boring rules, begin!"

"Let me introduce my partner, Pansage!" Cilan tossed his Pokéball upwards, and after a brief flash, a mostly green monkey was in front of him. It had what looked like a bush of leaves on its head, which contained three yellow seeds from some kind of plant. The Pokémon's tail also had two leaves on it. As soon as Isaac was finished scanning, Cress opened the ball in his hand.

"Here's mine, known as Panpour." When he said it, a more-sky-blue-than-anything primate appeared. The hair it had was in the shape of a cloud, but light-blue. At the end of its tail, there was what looked like three light-blue balls. Isaac grinned, because both of his friends had a type-advantage over the Panpour. He threw his Pokéball to Emerald's left.

"Go, Cheri!" She materialized in a fighting stance, and nodded to Isaac and Emerald, who nodded back.

"Do you wish to go first?" Cress asked Isaac.

"Sure. Cheri, use Charge, and Emerald, attack with Magical Leaf!" Once the Shinx started to store up electricity, her star-tipped tail glowed, as Emerald shot the multi-colored projectiles at the two monkey Pokémon.

"Pansage, Vine Whip to block the Magical Leaf!" His Pansage jumped in front of Panpour, vines extended from the bush, and swung them to knock all of the leaves to the ground.

"Okay, now Cheri! ThunderShock!" Isaac ordered as the Gym Leader's Pokémon kept attempting to deflect the leaves, only for them to rise off of the ground again. Cheri launched an arc of electric energy at the two opponents, shocking both of them, and at the same time, allowing Emerald's attack to hit its mark. Both were shocked, and slashed by leaves. "That's a combo." Isaac said smugly as his two Pokémon slapped tails like a high-five. The monkeys got off of the ground, glaring at the trio.

"Panpour, fire a Scald at them." Cress' Panpour took a deep breath, then fired, from its mouth, a column of boiling water at the duo.

"Jump up!" Isaac called, not wasting a single second.

"Pansage, use Seed Bomb!" As both Pokémon on Isaac's side were in the air, the Pansage launched enlarged seeds from the bush on its head at them. Isaac gritted his teeth: he knew they were unable to dodge, and the angle at which they jumped made it impossible to counterattack. A few seeds hit, and both landed on their backs, standing up with some difficulty.

"Go, Leaf Blade and Iron Tail!" Emerald and Cheri, with their glowing tails, charged their opponents.

"Pansage, use a Low Kick!"

"You too, Panpour!" All four were now running towards each other. Two seconds before they would have collided, Isaac's Pokémon leaped, and delivered an overhead blow to them. The Gym Leaders' looked awed at their speed, obviously unexpected. Emerald had hit Panpour, and the move was super-effective, so it was no surprise (to Isaac) that it was knocked out.

"Panpour is unable to battle! Do you wish to keep going?" Chili glanced at both sides, seeing Cilan and Isaac nod. "Continue the battle!"

"Sorry Cilan." Cress whispered.

"It's alright. Pansage, use your Leaf Storm!" Cilan told it. It brought its hands up to the bush of leaves, then shoved forward, making a torrent of leaves follow, at a high speed.

"Jump to the sides!" Isaac exclaimed over the sound of the leaves slicing through the air, and both leaped to opposing sides. Unfortunately, the monkey redirected the path to Isaac's right. Cheri saw Emerald getting barraged by the leaves, and when she landed, Isaac had already recalled the Servine.

"The Challenger's Servine is unable to continue! Now it is the Shinx versus Pansage!" Chili announced. The Trainer sighed, and clipped the Pokéball to his belt. Even though he had already won, he was not going to give up. He noted Cheri's status: she had a bruised shoulder, and a few scratches here and there, but she still wanted to carry on (by Fun.). The Gym Leader's Pokémon had more scratches on it, yet it wouldn't give up, as demonstrated by that Leaf Storm.

"Seed Bomb!" Cilan commanded. The Pansage fired the seeds at Cheri again.

"Cheri, deflect them!" She initiated an Iron Tail, and knocked all of the seeds away, except for one. That one she somehow rebounded back to the sender, right in the gut. "Good, now use Quick Attack!" While it was still reeling from the gut shot, Cheri came out of nowhere, and slammed into the grass-type. Pansage barely managed to stand up before Cheri did it once more. On the second hit, it stayed down, KO'd.

"Pansage is unable to battle, making the challenger the winner! Pokémon Trainer Isaac has earned the Gym Badge." Chili confirmed. He jogged off of the podium-thingy to join his brothers, who were crossing the field.

"Yeah! Great job, Cheri! We won!" Isaac picked her up in a hug. She started blushing (unbeknownst to Isaac, but knownst to us), and coughed, signaling for him to put her down. "Sorry, I was just a little excited." He gave her an Oran berry, just as the Gym Leader trio stopped in front of him. Chili got in front of the three, and started poking Isaac in the chest.

"Okay, how'd you beat us so easily? Especially me?" Chili continued to poke him until his brothers pulled him back, obviously expecting this. "Hey, what-" His sentence was cut short as Cress splashed a bucket of water over his face. He immediately reacted to it. "HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE COLD WATER?!" He started to bolt around the room, yelling something incoherent, but Cress and Cilan ignored him like it was normal.

"Don't worry about him, this happens sometimes. Anyway, here's the Trio Badge." Cilan handed Isaac an odd-shaped badge, which had three colors on it (red, green, and blue). "This badge commemorates your victory in this Gym. Also, take this Badge Case, since you don't seem to have one." He passed him a blue case, which opened up to reveal ten indents, where the ten badges of the Unova region would go. "One more thing. Take this TM. It contains Return, in which the bond between Trainer and Pokémon determines the power." Cilan gave the Trainer a TM Case, which had 96 slots in it with one being occupied by Return.

"Thank you so much. Just so you know, I had over-trained for this Gym Battle. That's why I won against all of you. I had a great time against all of you. Let's meet again someday." He waved and turned to leave with Cheri on his head (now with some girls eying him).

After a quick trip to the Pokémon Center (to collect his stuff, and to heal up Emerald and Cheri really quick), Isaac wandered around until he reached the city limits, and the beginning of Route Three.

* * *

"So, are you girls ready to truly start our adventure?"

_"Let's go!" _

_ "Yeah!"_ The trio started down Route Three in the sunset, none of them knowing what the future holds in store. FREEZE FRAME FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT!

_**"Now that our hero has obtained his first badge, what will happen next? Who was that Pokémon that had come to Emerald in her sleep, asking for her help? Will he catch new Pokémon along the way? What about Team Plasma? Find out, next time!" **_

* * *

A/N: Like my Narrator Voice? I do…

Ah, well, at least part one is complete… It's nice to end with something good, right? I'll have to divide my time between this story, and another story I'm in the midst of creating. Part one of this story, as you may have guessed, is the Introduction and First Gym Badge. Don't worry, I'm not done forever. I just need to take a short break here, so I can do something else. The other story might be out soon…? I'll have to check with my "advisor".

Well, I have nothing to explain, I think. So, what to do with my extra time… (starts to fidget, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation).

Umm, now that we're through with E3 (mostly), how about that Kingdom Hearts HD collection? Any thoughts on Kingdom Hearts III being on the PlayStation 4?

Kingdom, out.


End file.
